Diamond in the rough
by ServerusSnapeIsMineAndOnlyMine
Summary: Steven discovers a past gem that he can't remember. Will he be able to bring her back? Or will she truly be lost? Can the crystal gems help him? What will happen when an old threat comes back to kill Steven? Will the past gem be able to save Steven again, or will Steven be on his own this time? Please R and R. There are more characters than listed, obviously.


Steven opened his eyes to see Amethyst hanging over him.

"Ahh!", he scrambled to sit up and fell out of his bed.

"Sorry Steven.", Amethyst said, jumping down from the ceiling and landing across from Steven, "I wanted to wake you up for...THIS!" She pulled out a scrapbook from behind her. It was thick, old, and dusty. A star sat in the middle of the cover. She looked more excited than Steven had ever seen her.

"I found it when I was looking for one of Pearl's old swords! Isn't it cool?", she asked, hopping up onto Steven's bed and flipping the book open. Steven hopped up to sit beside her. Inside were pictures of the gems, some of Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, even Ruby and Sapphire. They saw lots of pictures of Rose and even some of Greg. Amethyst was explaining each adventure that went with each picture. Baby Steven pictures littered some parts of the thick book. Some times, there was a picture of a gem Steven had never seen before. Amethyst always skipped past those quickly. Steven finally got curious enough to ask, just when Pearl walked in. She was carrying what Steven guessed was the sword that Amethyst had been looking for.

"Pearl, who is that gem?", he asked, pointing to the gem he had seen before. This time, the gem was with his mom. They smiled up at him. Pearl looked down at the gem, surprised at who it was. Her eyes widened, and she dropped her sword.

"Steven! That's no one! You can't know yet!", she exclaimed, grabbing the book at slamming it shut. She turned to Amethyst. "How could you show him that?!", she hissed, "We talked about this!"

"So what? He still saw 'em. It's over.", she slumped and got suddenly grumpy. The two began to bicker about Steven being not allowed to know something and how it would be better to wait for Garnet.

"What aren't I supposed to know?", Steven asked. The warp pad glowed exactly then, giving Pearl an excuse not to answer. Garnet stepped off the pad. She was carrying a stack of old scrolls. Pearl came running over, frantic to talk to Garnet. Garnet lowered herself just enough for Pearl to whisper worriedly into her ear. She dropped the scrolls she was carrying, a look of shock on her face. It quickly disappeared. She took the scrapbook from Pearl and stood to her full height.

"Steven, come with me.", she told him. She began to walk towards the door. Steven scrambled off the bed and ran down the stairs after her.

They walked for a few miles, to a pond. It was glittering with morning sun and the grass was soaked with dew. Steven ran over to it, and began splashing around in the water. Garnet sat down in the grass, and watched Steven. Laughing, he ran over to her. He sat down beside her and looked in the direction of the rising sun. They sat there for a few quiet seconds.

"This was her favorite spot.", Garnet spoke, breaking the silence. Steven opened his mouth to ask who, but Garnet continued. "The gem you saw was Diamond. She was a crystal gem too."

"But where is she then?"

"She's gone. She gave up her physical form. Her gem was cracked and it caused her too much pain, so she let go. But not before she said goodbye to you."

"I..I knew her?"

"Pearl is going to hate me for telling you this, but yes, you knew her." Steven had been looking up at Garnet, but she did not meet his eyes. She continued to watch the sun. "I'll tell you more later, Pearl is calling. I have to go on a mission." Garnet stood up to go, as did Steven. Garnet placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "No Steven. You stay here. You might find something that belongs to you. I'll come back later."

Garnet walked off, leaving Steven confused and curious. He looked around.

"Something that belongs to me? What could be here that's mine?", he pondered aloud to himself. He began to walk around, looking for anything to explain what Garnet said. Not looking where he was going, he tripped over a rock. Yelling, he rolled down the hill ,uncontrollably, smashing right into a tree. Groaning, he sat up and looked at the tree. It didn't have even one scratch. The tree began to glow and tremble. A door appeared embedded in the trunk. Stepping back from the tree, Steven watched the glowing stop before stepping forward to touch the strange door. A star rested on it, a silvery gem in the middle. It was like the gems on the temple door. Steven touched the gem, and it began to glow, his did the same. A package popped out of the gem, and the glowing stopped. The door disappeared. Steven picked up the package. Looking at it, he saw that it had his name in silvery writing. He recognized it as Pearl's. Walking back up the hill to the pond, he sat down and began to open the package. Inside was a stack of pictures and some drawings. There was a rattle and vhs tape. (For those who don't know what it is, look it up. I still watch these. It's the same thing Rose Quartz gave Steven in Lion 3: The video.)

Steven picked up the picture and began to flip through them. The pictures were of Diamond and the other gems. Sometimes she looked like she had no idea the camera was there and that she was being watched. She was throwing a laughing baby in the air in one picture. Steven guessed that the baby was him. Sometimes the pictures were of her smiling at him, completely aware of the camera. In one, she was with Amethyst, rolling down that very hill. Some pictures were of her sleeping, Steven or Amethyst near her. Sometimes she was playing with a toddler Steven, dancing with Pearl, sometimes she was playing cards or chess with Garnet. There was a picture of her sitting in the same spot that Steven was now. Another picture showed Diamond with Ruby and Sapphire. Steven noticed that her gem was on her left wrist. (Garnet only has two gems because she is a fusion, therefor, Diamond only has one gem. And on only one wrist.)

Steven set down the pictures and looked down at the rattle. It had been in one of the pictures. Diamond had been handing it to him. It was silvery like her, with stripes of white and soft gray. Light blues sparkled on it, as did light purples and pinkish reds. It was like a present representing all the gems. A light pink rose was in the middle.

He picked up the drawings. They were cut out so that it was just the drawing, no extra paper. Some were of the gems. There were dancing Pearls, spear in hand, sleeping Amethysts, and battling Garnets. Some drawings weren't cut out, they were full pictures. Some were the sunrise, the moon, the stars. They were all in full color. He saw drawings of the gem's weapons, his mother, and sometimes drawings of the same star pattern, Steven guessed was homeworld.

Steven picked up the vhs and examined it. His name was on the front, signed from Diamond. He traced her graceful writing. Placing everything back in the box, he scrambled up and ran back towards the temple.


End file.
